Week of June 15 2008 GNN Posts
=Sunday June 15, 2008= CORUSCANT: News from the Jedi Author: Obi-Wan Kenobi A woman calmly shuffles her papers during a commercial break, which has been paused. "This just in. The Jedi seat on the Command Council has been claimed by Jedi Master and Republic hero Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Retreat announced nothing further, and refused to comment when sent a holo message requesting further information." She smiles. "And now, back to Shimmy-Shammy fun loving Shenanigans." =Tuesday June 17, 2008= KASHYYYK: News Author: Yarukka King Yarukka of Kashyyyk announced today that he plans to initiate modernization of his planet as soon as possible. With the small bands of rebellious Wookiees all but rounded up, the King has decided to focus on bringing his planet to a new era. Plans are already being set into motion for the replacement of the primitive villages by modern cities and the introduction of the most up-to-date technology that can be attained. The King is sure that, within a matter of months, Kashyyyk will be able to support herself as planet completely independent of any outside governments. Offworld Wookiees are still being encouraged to come re-register so they may show their support and lend a hand in helping bring about a new age for their beloved homeworld. GNN: Wire Flash Author: GNN News Wire VASATISSA, CORUSCANT SECTOR - The Casino Entropic Allure is open again after local authorities and casino personnel have completed investigations into the brutal murder of ten casino attendees. Amongst those killed was Narm Golath, a diplomatic attache to the Galactic Senate. Authorities are asking for any assistance in the murder. A starship believed to be used in the murder was found in the Rienna system, the crew of 4 murdered as well. Authorities are urging extra precautions but do note that the motives appear to be political due to lack of other criminal indicators. --GNN News Wire-- =Thursday June 19, 2008= ORD MANTELL: Bombings! Author: Obi-Wan Kenobi "Today on Ord Mantell the Hutt Dome, recently celebrated for its wide variety of entertainment, and low quality of service, suffered under a massive explosion that was targetted in Cerebra's Academy for Kids who can't Read Good. Estimates report one wounded, and one killed, in the attack while the facility itself was nearly completed destroyed. The Hutt Dome's exterior wall was significantly damaged, but its structural integrity is still sound." Footage reveals a large hole in a massive dome, shot from the air. "Moments after the explosion Ord Mantell's orphanage was also struck. Estimates on the dead and wounded are not available." She pauses. "Curiously, the orphans, reported as inhabitants and students at these locations, are no where to be found. More on this story as it progresses." The feed cuts to a commercial for Blastech carbines: the only good insurgent is a dead one. The Hutt Dome's orphan academy, and the orphanage itself, have been 'sploded. Questions/requests for scenes should be directed at Karin and Obi-Wan who'll temp/answer as best they can. You won't be greeted with a cold shoulder. Enjoy the mayhem! KESSEL: Vicious Attack Author: Aldog News out of Kessel today: Lord Count Aldog was viciously attacked yesterday while in the spaceport of Kessel. A female, hidden by armor and associated mean looking attire stepped in front of Aldog and shouted obsenities and threatened himself and Kessel as a whole. The Heavens were thankfully smiling down on the Benevolent and Gracious Aldog when the stranger, identified only as "Morning" accidentally tripped and fell right on Aldog's blaster, which, also accidently, fired, hitting her right between the eyes. The Galaxy is sure to be relieved to hear that Aldog suffered wounds that will heal and is resting comfortably in a secret location. Donations to pay the medical bills can be forwarded to the Aldog Restoration Fund. We are sure that many donations will be sent as Aldog is but a poor man who has given his all for his peaceful planet. Further information will be supplied once received. Palpatine's Guards Found Slain! Author: Heinrich Vegetius BYSS. Storm Imperator Heinrich Vegetius held a press release today releasing information that revealed that Palpatine's shuttle has been found, with all guards that were with him found dead. When pressed for further information, Vegetius refused to give details, citing security concerns. :Whole Story - 2008-06-19 GNN Palpatine's Guards Slain VANIX: New Princess Author: Euphemia Bellamy It appears that subsequent to the mysterious disappearance of the Princess of Vanix, Euphemia Bellamy and her allies were hard at work--pressing gifts and condolences upon Vanix II's powerful, pampered, and ruthless nobility. Her quiet but rapid efforts seem to have paid off in a vote cycle that saw numerous of her supporters promoted to noble titles on Vanix II and the Paxin Hegemina herself acclaimed as princess. Some estimate that several hundred thousand credits were spent on gifts and monuments to please the pride of the Vanixian noblesse, but the new Princess remarks only that she had the good fortune to make friends among the Vanixian nobility during Nash Dragen's botched occupation of the planet. Spokespersons for Euphemia Bellamy have remarked that the Princess wishes to assuage all concerns and fears: nothing will change on Vanix, and the people of Vanix will operate according to their laws and customs from time immemorial; Euphemia would not presume to act against the interests of one of the noblest and most ancient planets in the galaxy. VANIX: High Council, DEAD Author: GNN "This is Ipee Freely for the Galactic News Network bringing you this breaking story from Vanix II! We're currently in receipt of reports, /confirmed/ reports, that several Regional members of the Vanixian High Council of Nobles have been found dead..." The shiny-beaked Ishi-Tib reporter's image fades from the holostream, replaced by cordon tape and bloody sheets, beneath which lie corpses: a foot here, a hand there... no longer attached to its limb. "We are told by the Vanixian Law Enforcement Agency that the Noble Representatives from Nuovo Delore and the entire contingent from the Nuovo Chlorite district have been identified as killed. Their deaths are said to be bloody, with slashing wounds and entire parts of their anatomy ripped and hacked from their person." The Ishi-Tib looks positively delighted in the drama and horror of such a story, assuming a serious face. "Rumors have been sparked regarding this ill-timed discovery, along with the election of the new Princess Bellamy. It is said that these particular Council Members bitterly opposed the Favored of Dragen, from running for Prince. Stay tuned as we bring you more developments!" The feed fades out. VANIX: A plot? Author: Concerned Citizen without any doubt that the video is both completely unedited, untampered with and legitimate, we show it to you!" The video is a high-quality yet simple product of a home holocam device; it shows the Castella Antechamber on Vanix II, packed with lords and counts as the brand new Princess of Vanix makes her way into the room, surrounded by an abnormally large crowd of what seem at first to be Vanixians; yet it is obvious that the vast majority are not. They are Mirror Clones, mingling in the crowd; at which point, the commentator's voice kicks in: "After examination, we determined there were exactly 344 of these creatures mingled amongst the guests, a gruesome and frightening image of the sinister side of this coupe -- an election, it would seem, enforced by the enemies of the Republic, those who have killed thousands and thousands of innocent sentients with no regard for justice." The camera pans, focusing on certain figures amongst the crowd: numerous ones, clad in the uniform of the Black Wind and bearing arms. "Furthermore, you can easily see throughout the crowd that there are even more hostile soldiers -- yes, /soldiers!/, in the uniform of the Black Wind! -- throughout the crowd. They have been identified as Euphemia Bellamy's naval officers. The audacity -- 233 armed Black soldiers on a Republic planet, overseeing a sham election!" Pictures begin to flash across the screen -- Euphemia Bellamy, then Amalfiel, and various others gathered. "Attached with the video was this note: Euphemia claims to have been elected by Vanixians, and yet the list of Counts of Vanix, most of them very recently "appointed" by sums from an as-yet unidentified source, contains several Blacks, such as Seifer Wolf, Euphemia, Amalfiel, and others with no direct connection to the Blacks but no relation to Vanix." Finally, a lone image remains on the screen: the hulking mass of the HMS Black Matriarch, resting in Vanixian airspace. "A Black mothership in Republic space, an act of war. The Armistice has been broken! Clones, Black Wind officers, known Black members as Counts, and a Black ship in the sky -- a legitimate election or a Black plot against the Republic? It should be clear." VANIX: A rebuttal Author: Euphemia Bellamy Euphemia Bellamy appears, in the Castella main hall, just over half of Vanix's highest nobility standing behind her, a number of persons in Black uniforms standing behind them at respectful attention. Her gold eyes flash. "I rebut this absurd and shocking mockery of Vanix's aristocracy. The electors of Vanix have released their confirmed votes, and I was not on the planet when the final votes were tabulated. I denounce this attempt to deny Vanix her sovereignty. A vessel flying the Princess's flag is presently deployed in the system, as has been the way of Vanix since Stella Tari's day at least, and my personal followers have accompanied me to the planet." "I hear," the Princess says harshly, "that there has been violence. If any Vanixians acting on my behalf have perpetrated the customary Vanixian knifeplay, I thank them for their generosity but ask them to desist: while the custom of dueling is part of Vanix's ancient traditions, I am capable of supporting myself." "Whoever is attempting to discredit this election with doctored holofootage and alarmist voice-overs, you will fail. To the rest of the Galaxy, if you would find an explanation for my success, which you may find it difficult to credit due to prejudice or rumor, I freely admit that I have spent hundreds of thousands of credits recovering the lost treasures of Vanix, stolen and scattered by Nash Dragen, and returning them to the high nobles from which they were wrested. Apparently someone feels they were not paid enough." DANTOOINE: Courthouse interdicted Author: Zaern Din (0) After the bombings earlier this evening in Dantooine's courthouse, the location was declared interdicted for an as yet amount of days by Edward Zamir, the despot of the Rim world. He has also declared word to the planet's investors that the passcode has changed, though security clearance as of yet, except for VIPs, will be a slow process. VANIX: Summary Author: Euphemia Bellamy News bulletin from Vanix II: 1) Euphemia Bellamy has been elected by just over 51% of the Vanixian nobility. 2) She candidly attributes her rise to power to restoring hundreds of thousands of credits' worth of valuables to Vanix II which Nash Dragen plundered and dispersed, and which she and her allies recovered at their own expense. 3) She has promised not to change Vanix II's laws or customs, and not to seize any property. 4) She has expressed her intention to build Vanix II's prosperity, and hopes that during a long and fruitful peace between the Imperium and Republic, Vanix will prove the trade capital of its quadrant of the galaxy. 5) She and her Vanixian majority supporters denounce rumors that blood was spilled by Euphemia's faction. VANIX: Regarding Bombings Author: Euphemia Bellamy Euphemia Bellamy called upon the Republic, Sullustans, and Blacks to repudiate whichever monstrous bombers dare attempt to destroy the fragile armistice. The Princess said: "Peace is a fragile thing. In the wake of this violence, we must rebuild--and we must remember that there are greater threats than war. Chaos -- terrorism -- wanton devastation -- this is a common enemy to us all. Let us defeat it together." ORD MANTELL: Bombings Author: Ariennye Tei The Intendant of Ord Mantell released the following statement: "To the deviants who have attacked the Hutt Dome, and brought unnecessary violence to Ord Mantell -- you will be punished. I have incredible resources, and equally determined resolve. I will hunt you down like bantha in the night." "The citizens of Ord Mantell are encouraged to take proactive measures against outsiders and suspicious activity. I will personally pardon, based on a mere preponderance of evidence standard, anybody who takes the defense of the planet into their own hands." "My fleets are now on high alert and I offer a bounty of 150,000 credits for the the head of whomever has done this. Basic evidence is required. An additional 25,000 credits will be placed on the co-conspirators." CORUSCANT: Tarkin on Bombings Author: Wilhuff Tarkin From the office of WILHUFF TARKIN: The Republic condemns the warmongering efforts of those responsible for this latest rash of bombings. All Republic personnel are hereby instructed to search for such individuals. The Chairman has invoked Republic Case 37020. His condolences go out to the victims and their families. Furthermore, the Chairman has announced that Sienar is once again to go under lockdown until further notice. Request to the Republic Author: Naga Vao Naga Vao, Count of Vanix II has issued the following request of the Republic. "I am Naga Vao Count of Vanix II and a supporter of the Republic. In the recent events I have remained quiet but now it is my duty, as one who wishes to see peace spread towards all sentient life, to speak. I myself am very opposed towards The Lady Mediator Euphemia Bellamy's rise to power upon Vanix II. However In these turn of events it is vital that we put these things aside. We must leave the past behind in order to handle what has risen." "It takes a dead heart to know life is being taken away from innocents yet do nothing in order to prevent futher loss beyond simple condolences. This is not a time where only words will heal the wounds caused by this third party terrorist. Radicalist of this nature are a danger to all. Supporters of the Republic and the Black Imperium alike. These massacres must not go unpunished. I plead to the Republic, which i place my faith and my hope into, that we set aside the differences we possess with the Black Imperium in order for the good of all people. This terrorist must be captured and brought to justice whether alone in their acts, or a part of a larger group. Sentient lives are at stake, something must be done. Thank you." =Friday June 20, 2008= Comments from Count Aldog Author: Aldog Gentlebeings of da Galaxy and space type places, I have heard the comments by those opposed ta Lady Effie being all Head and Boss type person of Vanix, and am deeply troubled at de allegations laid forth against her. I have know Lady Effie fer many a year, often at a distance, I'll grant ye, but know her I have, well not in de way I usually know women, but dat be besides da point. But I digress. Her Ladyness was made head of de planet by honorable and neighborly means and I don't be rightly seein how people could be upset about it. She be bringin peace to da place and ye just have ta give her a chance. Besides, don't ye all Republic goodie goodie types like the whole power to da people cra.ideals? She be selected as the Head Woman, hmm maybe dat not be da most appropriate title, but anyway, she be it. You'll see, der will be much less catorwallin' with her in charge. So, long live da new leader of Vanix, power to da people and all dat talk. Dat's all I gots ta say. Windward Sends Help Author: Braken Shiremore The Windward inginia in the backgroud, the Arcona who is president of the shipping company stands in the message with a small group of news beings around. "Now is a troubled time, there are innocent beings being slaughtered throughout the galaxy by rise in terrorist bombings. This increase in terrorist activity is for the republic and planetary rulers to decipher and find the criminals responsible for this. I wish to send a message via this network and then personally to these planetary rulers that Windward will be sending a percentage of our freighter captains to help in relief and transport of people. Also the importation of durusteel and other building supplies to help the rebuilding and relocation needs." "I will send either representation or myself personally to contact these planetary rulers in order begin these effors. I hope the ruling nations and the republic bring these beings to justice and hopefully the Jedi as well look at these loss of life as imbalance to the codes they follow and will help in brining the criminals to justice. Thank you for your time." (OOC note - Windward is an IC company there to promote RP and contribute to these IC things that go on.) CORUSCANT: Old City Bombings Author: Gripok Ti CORUSCANT: Git'mo Dantany is speaking under an overturned speeder, the red glow of fire can be seen behind him, "That's right, Bob, last night a violent gang war erupted in the Old City and even the poorest of the poor have been caught in the midst of it! The largest clan, the Veran'kuno, apparently started the violence by bombing a meeting of Caht-Zarru in the ruins of the old palace. The Veran'kuno claim that the palace is off limits to those not of their clan and so the fighting has spilled over into the streets. What already was nothing but rubble and forgotten folk has merely been set on fire. Bombs have been going off all night down here, but few have been killed by the bombs. Mostly it is the street violence that-" suddenly a blaster bolt is heard and the camera falls to the side, a rodian's head, burnt by a bolt, falls in front of the camera. The feet of Git'mo start moving out of the camera's view, but a moment later the camera records the same feet being dragged past by two other people. Git'mo's feet aren't moving! KIOTA: Pirate Raid Author: Zaern Din A female, red-skinned Twi'lek turns to the camera, "This just in! It appears that a band of well-armed and organized pirates has invaded and ransacked Kiota II early this evening." An image is shown in the background: the blast gates of the planet's capital burning and blown open. "Stay tuned for more information!"the woman exclaims as the camera fades. SULLUST: Bombings Author: Pesiro Nonobi The Sullust President speaks about the recent bombings on Sullust and the rest of the galaxy. He calls upon the Black Imperium and Republic to clean house of evil-doers. Pesiro also calls out all the Outer Rim 'leaders' telling them to change their ways with a deadline given... though no announcement of repercussions if not met. :Full Story - 2008-06-20 GNN Sullust Bombings GNN News Wire Author: GNN -- Outer Rim, Y'Toub Sector -- Reports are coming in from the world of Gamor Prime, home of the Gamorrean species, of an attack on the world. The details are sketchy but those associated say that the attack does not bear resemblence to the tribal warfare that has entrenched the planet for millenia. Rather, a brutal outworld attack was launched. Casualties in the village areas is extremely high. Male, female, and child Gamoreans utterly slaughtered at the hands of the invasion forces. Contacts have informed GNN that the fatality total in the cities is very high and the population centers have been incinerated to the ground. More as this story develops. ** A lone image is provided with the article showing destruction and a Gamorrean impaled amongst a pile of green pig bodies.** GNN Rim Reports Kiota Raid Response Author: Pesiro Nonobi The Absolute Cormorant, leader of Kiota II, responds to the recent attack and raid by the Brood of Zergata upon the Republic system. He announces his move into asylum after rebel forces occuppied the city on the heels of the raid. Orini believes in a conspiracy between the Kiot rebels and the Brood was in place to remove him from power and calls upon the Republic to restore the monarcy. :Full Story - 2008-06-20 GNN Kiota Raid ORD MANTELL: Brood Response Author: Ariennye Tei The Intendant of Ord Mantell, and General of the Brood of Zergata released the following statement: "We wholly resent the implication that the Brood of Zergata was responsible for the attack on KIOTA II. While their weakness and lack of defense would indeed make them a prime target for being raided, we have not reaped any benefit from the pilfering of this insignificant world." "The Brood of Zergata formally distances itself from this act, and encourages the world of Kiota II to acknowledge this fact. If however the government of Kiota II continues to insist the Brood is responsible, the Brood will be left no choice but to genuinely attack the planet as to demonstrate the difference." Kiota Rebels Speak Author: Pesiro Nonobi The new 'leader' of Kiota II speaks to the galaxy for the first time. He calls upon the Republic to help with negotiations between the new and former government of the Ndega homeworld, while denying any connection with outside interference. :Full Story - 2008-06-20 GNN Kiota Rebels Speak =Saturday June 21, 2008= PAXO: Press Release Author: Euphemia Bellamy Euphemia Bellamy appears in a recorded statement and says flatly, "Mr. Darin Sacree has inquired privately of me whether, and I quote, 'reports of a massive clone army on the neutral world of Anoat in the Hoth Sector' represent 'a move by the Black Empire.'" She shakes her head decisively. "I do not know what the situation on Anoat may be--in fact, I had to look it up to determine where exactly in the Hoth Sector Anoat is--but I do know that no one on Anoat, whoever they may be, has anything to do with us. If there are troops on Anoat, and they are hostile to the neighboring planets or to the peace of the galaxy, destroy them with our blessing--they're no friends of ours." ANOAT: Response Author: Anoat Representative Sentients. Moments ago we viewed a broadcast by the Lady Mediator Euphemia Bellamy; we are terribly aggrieved as a result. Once again, she feigns innocence about the shift of government on the world of Anoat. It is my duty as the spokesperson of her elite forces to relay the following at their behest:" "Anoat has been liberated from the tyranny of Neutral Space, at her percieved wishes by the Citizens of this world. The Lady Mediator summoned to her a force, in collaboration with Doctor Xibril, to anihilate the resistance movement and bring her modified peace to this realm. It has been achieved, and congratulations were received for a task well fulfilled. If there is doubt, I propose face to face meetings with the proof of order for the massing nine-thousand troops she dispatched off the HMS Black Matriarch approximately ninety-six hours ago." The woman pauses, her demeanor fading. "It is a great sadness to the Clones who have laid down their lives to secure the Lady Mediator's peace, to execute her directives as faithful servants. Rest assured, the additional orders, along with the Peace Knights that Lady Bellamy hand-picked for this liberation, will rise to fruition." The feed fades to black. PAXO: Press Release Author: Euphemia Bellamy A spec sheet for the Defender-class Mothership, from Sacree-Avernus, with its 4500-man cargo limit highlighted. Then Euphemia's face appears. "Whichever enemy of peace is doing this upon Anoat, know that I am dispatching an X-Wing fleet with orders to destroy troopships coming off the planet. If they claim to be mine, it is my right to destroy them. If they are not mine, it is my right to destroy them as impostors against peace. I call upon the Republic and the Whites to do the same at once. My ships will aid you." VANIX: System Outskirts Action Author: Black Fleet 11 A small Kushari-class shuttle engaged the Black Matriarch. It did not respond to hails; it did open fire with lasers upon the Matriarch. After the shuttle swept past twice, firing both times, concussion missiles were launched from the Matriarch and the shuttle, call-sign Tyburnium, was destroyed. ANOAT: Invasion Due! Author: Anoat Correspondent "Reports are coming in from ANOAT that a Black Imperium Force is re-invading Anoat! The following comsystem chatter was intercepted:" COMSYS: A sweet, young female voice says, "Are you ready to destroy these Imperium forces? Wipe out these traitors." "A scan of the comsystem reveals several individuals: Zaern Din, Euphemia Bellamy, Maltorus Valen, among others! Also, the following ships: Diamond of Paxo and YNF Black Krayt. Stay tuned as we bring you more breaking news from Anoat!" The feed fades to black. ANOAT: Transmission from Space Author: Euphemia Bellamy A somewhat fuzzy transmission from the Anoat system, bounced off relayers from the planet, audio-only: "This is Euphemia Bellamy from the Pearl of Paxo. Whoever is on the planet, they will not be leaving it. I have sent three squadrons of X-Wings to enforce an interdict, and I am informed that Hutt and Brood forces have deployed for the same purpose. It appears that there are two Guardian battlecruisers, one from each faction, in orbit over the planet. I do not know what their fighter complements may be, but they will surely suffice to prevent an exit from the planet. I request the Republic likewise deploy a force, of whatever size they may choose, and the Whites as well. Unless whatever is on the planet tries to escape, in which case we will torpedo it, it isn't going anywhere. If this Anoat incident has anything to do with the terrorist bombings, it befits us all to investigate together." Republic's Response Author: Ryka Starn "GNN has just received this text message from MOFF Starn," the reporter says as she picks up a datapad "And I quote: As the Battle Group has no Intel on the current situation reported over the Hoth system it is felt that the best course of action for the Republic would be to contact the peace representatives of the Hoth System and then make a determination on the proper course of action." The reporter looks up "Well, there you have it from Battle Group Lambda's MOFF. And on to further news..." Gunga the Hutt Author: Braken Shiremore Braken is sitting being treated by a medical droid. He seems to be located in a small suite. He speaks to the camera "I have brought my forces to the planet of Corulag to assualt the dreaded Gunga the hutt at his fortress..." Braken winces in pain from fresh wounds on the side as the medical droid works on him "We took his fortress and disposed of all his men, unfortunately the Hutt got a way in his ship...argagggg" Braken growls through the pain and finishes by saying "The people of Corulag and the space lanes will be safe for now from this tyrants evil. I have placed a bounty on his head and I....sure...it shall be collected soon...that is all" The screen goes to black. GNN: Minor Disturbance Author: GNN OONA, PACUSI - A report has just been intercepted if a small disturbance on Oona, which is a rare occurrence on the constantly calm planet. Witnesses say one Braken Shiremore drew a blaster on one General Seifer Wolf of the Imperium and was quickly put down by the General's lightsaber. Reports also say the lightsaber was yellow and not crimson, some Imperium supporters apparently wonder why. -An image of Seifer Wolf standing outside, talking with planet officials. Clones are crawling through-out the area.- GNN Reports Category:Jun 08 GNN Posts